Cleopatra Dark
by rbj2001
Summary: Another dragon tf tale
1. Carrion Darksaur

Carrie Anne Dark

When the war between the evil western dragons and the benign oriental

dragons began I'd been a 200 pound balding middle aged man living

in a sector under the protection of the orientals.

Then came the mysterious dissappearances of middle aged balding

men and flabby women in the district.The kids laughed at us old people since they

seemed immune to the horrors the evil firedrakes were stirring up.

They stopped laughing with the appearance of the young flesh eating vampire

ghoul girls,who seemed to have vast appetites for the flesh of the young daughters

of rich merchants/aristocrats,as well as elephants,bats,goats,horses,snakes,crocodiles

and other slitheing squirmy things.

Next came the discovery of boneless envelopes of female human flesh with all

organs present but the heart and brain.The medical teams soon figured out these

were the deskelotinized remains of the vampire ghoul girls.However when they unfolded

the remains like hot air balloons on the ground they discovered the forms had at

one time been stretched out into a much larger and four footed form.There were traces

of horns,the start of talons and teeth,and a 2nd set of bat like arms attached to a huge

50 foot long tube of human skin.

This was definitely

the doings of the evil western dragons.

There were things such as

birthmarks and other tokens which showed the sacks of flesh might once have been

the missing middle aged dissappearances in the district.

They buried the boneless ghoul corpses after discovering they were immune to

fire and acid.Naturally enough 2 weeks after they'd been sent to their divine rest the

graveyards were torn apart as the splinters of coffins lay all about and bodies,both

natural and unnatural,vanished.People reported seeing 50 foot tall Teddy Apes loping

off from the cemetaries.Reports came in elsewhere that the oriental dragons were

encountering a new enemy.Giant primate like furry TeddyBears stuffed with poisonous

and explosive stuffing of guncotton and hydrachloric foam.

Us in the sector had a pretty good idea of the graveyard origins of these latest

foot soldiers in the Queen of the Firedrakes Army of Darkness.

When the war ended the sector I was in was handed over to the western

dragons immediately.As far as everyone else was concerned the survivors carried in them

the seeds of evil.We smelt bad.

Privately,most of us humans in the sector wondered if even a stake in the

heart would keep our corpses down.Soon the Teddy Apes were gathering in the

sector,and they started nailing notices to the sides of rebuilt buildings of the kinds

of humans the Queen wanted in her new colony.

She wanted children and teens.There was a sack of gold to any family

that sent their castoff kids to the district.Soon the place was filled with kids

who seemed thoroughly unaware of their role in the food chain.

When I read I didn't fit the demographic profile the westerns wanted and

would be " reconditioned",I tried to flee.The Teddy Apes picked me up and brought

me to the Queen of the Firedrakes.

Justice was swift and life altering.She put her sharp venomous tail barb to my

belly and slit it open to expose my insides.I went into shock as the pain duled away,

and I could see her black venom oozing and mixing with my blood.

Then she brought her toothy snout to the open gash,pushed around my

insides to make a space with her forked tongue

and poured a mixture of dragon saliva,venow and fire into my future womb.Then

she pressed my artificially created slit to the one between her hind legs and bucked

and moaned as a pale slimy 3 foot long firedrake worm oozed and slithered out of

her mother and into her new host;me.At which point I fainted.

When I crawled out of blessed mindlessness back into a painful thrumming

I discovered I had the appearance of a 10 year teutonic human girl.One with perfectly

human body but with a thoroughly unhuman appetite.A flesh eating vampire Ghoul Girl.

Only the scar on my left hand that I'd suffered decades earlier hinted I had

a connection to a now missing balding middle aged guy.Only the healing reddish

scar on my stretched out belly hinted I was pregnant with a dragoness baby.Probably

that toxic hot baby would have killed any mortal girl or woman but I was now one

of the " unnaturals".

However I knew I was no mere human girl..I was a egg casng made

for the female firedrake embryo that had been planted within me.Something

told me that after I'd served my purpose I'd rise from the grave as a zombie like

Teddy Ape.

Once the Queen ushered me out the door the urge to feed and drink,to

nourish the " she" within me,would override my own will.I would essentially

become one of the undead,doomed to life as a drudge in the Army of Darkness.

There seemed only one thing left to do so I broke free of the powerful grip

of the Teddy Ape that was dragging me out of the Queens chambers( Vampire

Ghoul Girls have 99 times the strength of a mortal 10 year old girl to deal with

stubborn elephant meals)

and I crawled

on my hands and knees

to the Queens throne

and sobbed and pleaded and begged for a more pleasant fate.

She offered me one other option then my certain undeath.I could become like her.

A firedrake dragoness.One of a thoroughly evil royal firedrake bloodline.

Perhaps if I'd really been a snotty 10 year old girl I would have chosen undeath over

dishonour.However I was a worldwise one time man who'd didn't want to be the

main special effect in her own horror flick.

And besides I think my parents would find the notion of a queen in the

family rather cool.

So I accepted her offer and she placed her toothy mouth to my lips,

placed my tiny feminine slit to her much bigger one

and told me to look deeply into her red slitted eyes.I did so and felt " her" and myself

being sucked out of my ghoul girl body back within the Queen.There was a raging

swirling fire within her and as my human spirit was spun about in a dark chaos filled

with fiery embryonic firedrake souls my appearance altered as my ghostly form

became that of a embryonic firedrake dragoness.

Then it was down one slimy warm slick tunnel,up a much smaller and cooler

human one and I fused with the souless firedrake embryo within the now

souless and vacant ghoul thing.

I slowly drifted back into a dragonets sleep and knew no more for three years.

For three years my former human shell gobbled up young maidens,elephants,horses

bats and reptiles.And I got bigger and more draggonish while it stretched and bloated

out and became less human.

Finally the time came and the host crawled into a apartment,sealed itself

in ,cemented the walls,floor and ceiling to form a cavern and stretched out like a

4 legged inflatable dragon balloon .My rapidly growing embryo absorbed its mind

human skeleton and heart and finally the night arrived when I awakened and found

myself in a slimy airfilled sac of a uterus,with fluids sloshing all about my

taloned paws and feet.

The hiss of hydrogen sulfide as my claws punctured the puffed up sac of skin

offended me and I kept my wing arms low as I uncoiled myself and wiggled and

slithered out of my womb and down the long bouncy slimy birthing tube to the

outside world.

Every step I took was answered by the

" Hiissssssssssss" of more H2S and I plopped slimy and hissing onto a

artificially created cave.

Behind me my host mother was collapsing in on itself .After I'd checked

myself out and dried the guck off of me I looked about the cavern and noticed the

only exit was a foot diameter hole that had a wooden plug in it.I crept up to it and

popped out the cork.Then I squeezed in my scales and squeezed my way through

and into a hallway .I unsqueezed my scales and guts,and left the apparently

abandoned building my host mother had used as a lair.

And thats how I was turned from a 200 pound 6 foot tall balding middle aged

male human into a 6,000 pound 50 foot long firedrake girl.

Carrion Darksaur I am.

One with some untried

magic powers and the ghosts of young maidens,elephants,horses,goats,bats,snakes

crocodiles and other reptiles throughout her body. Given the choice of nonexistence

or taking up residence within me,many of my host mothers victims had decided to stick

with me and at least keep in contact with the physical world.I was acting as a sort

of draconic telephone exchange,warehouse and boarding house between the spirit

and human worlds.

Soon enough I made use of my chimera genetics and learned to project two to six

ghosts within me in a more solid form.Though somewhat misty,my maidens could pack

a mean left hook with my aid.And those elephants came in handy for pulling my brother

and sisters cars out of snowdrifts.

So once I'd acquired a cloak of invisibilty I took to coiling myself up small

under it and many a missing and presumed dead maiden made a return appearance

to friends and relatives in public open places.We all moved to the Big City,where I kept

a low profile while the girl ghosts dressed up in frillies and set up a

circus

When I got the contest invitation from New Yorks Malificent Academy

I knew nothing about Lady Benthiem or Parihain Dark.However the contest was for

a free trip to Bentheim ,Germany,with a tour of the Bentheim Castle.

The question was

" Who was Parihain Dark?".I did the searching and discovered she was a

beautiful but evil woman who claimed to be the sister of Pariah Dark,one time

ruler of Germany's fairy folk.

She rode about in a suit of armour,had red hair and green

eyes and rode on a huge armour suited dragoness .

And no one knew who she was under that armour.She was a sort of

medievel Bat Girl riding a draconic Batmobile.However the word " Bentheim"

seemed a clue so I typed it in.

Among the many claimants was one Lady Bentheim.On her deathbed,her

Lady in Waiting had claimed there had been a cave under the castle from which

Lady Bentheim flew out on moonless nights .

So I wrote in " Lady Bentheim was Parihain Dark" on the contest

entry and won a free trip and tour of Bentheim Castle,Germany.

I arrived at the airport,expecting my flight to be on a balloon or a ocean going

freighter.There was no way my reptillian body could survive a 7 day flight on my own

wings through cold regions or over deadly long stretches of water.And the ghosts who had

learned to fashion me a human identity could only go about a mile from my scaly hide

before my powers of ghost form projection weakened and died.So they couldn't get on

a jet airliner without me.

Instead I

found a huge dragon with passenger seating strapped to its back.The dragon walked

into a hangar where its passenger capsule was lifted off its back so that the beast could

go off for food and water.On the open top of the cabin lay racks and straps with room

to hold 3 beasties of my size.

I walked towards the hangar and looked for the passengerless dragon,but there

was no sign of her.The capsule with its clamps and straps hung suspended from

chains and I walked up the boarding stairs and got on top of the cabin

and found there were 15 human passengers aboard sitting in the seats beneath me.

I grunted and hissed as I adjusted my wings,tucked in my tail and strapped myself

into position.

My ghost maidens all materialized ,all siz of them in the seats below me

and introductions were made.To my left were the

love birds Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson.To my right were the

lovebirds Jake Long and Rose Hunt.Behind me sat a elderly chinese gent

with his granddaughter Haley and in front of me sat more lovebirds,Paulina

Sanchez and Tucker Foley.

A stewarddess came up the stairs after me and after giving me a sharp stare

asked me if my magic was stable enough to hold out for a 7 day jaunt from the

Big City to Germany.

As we all knew not all humans turned into vampire ghoul girls were wlling to go through

a lifecycle that would leave them as zombie Teddy Apes.During the war many a ghoul

girl had cut the draconic embryo out of its womb and had been delighted to learn

that seemed to halt the advance of their transformation into a mindless draconic

eating and birthing machine.

Tensions between humans and oriental and western dragons had been rising

recently as the top secret studies on the population of ghoul girls in remission had

become known.

About one in ninety nine homo sapiens weren't.They were ghoul girls,magiced

Teddy Apes and other fugitives from the Army of Darkness who were keeping a

low profile.

And it didn't help if the little vermin didn't even know they were monsters in

disguise.She explained how in a earlier flight a young lady who didn't know her mommy

was a ghoul girl had been chatting normally when suddenly she complained of a searing

ache in her belly.

Before the horrified eyes of the other passengers her arms and legs had started to

swell up and twist out of shape.Her belly had swollewn as a stray bit of firedrake tissue

from her mom became active and grew in a matter of minutes.

Knowing what was about to happen some of the soldiers had pushed the

mutating lady onto the open deck of the cabin as her body swelled and stretched

out from the hydrogen sulphide gas bubbling up in her bloodstream.

She'd given birth to a healthy firedrake,but the slime,slop and deflated remains

of the lady was tossed into the ocean below.

Gina the stewardess wanted to know if any dangerous unnaturals were accompanying

me on the journey or if I felt any great need to reproduce my species that delightful

old fashioned way.

I gave her a hurt look and explained that there were more then enough male

and female human hookers in the Big City willing to accept my gift for a huge sack of

gold.Just as long as the German red light district had similar opportunities for

my kind,I assured her I wouldn't molest the passengers on this flight.I crossed the 3 talons

of one paw and gave my word as a true daughter of the Queen of the Firedrakes.

Just in case that wasn't enough I fished under my wings with my claws and tossed a sack

of gold at her feet,just in case I went silly.

That reassured her .

,I then

asked about our mount.

The stewarddess pointed out that our mount had feelings and we were

not to make jokes about her.She gave me a complimentary shed scale of the

dragoness I was riding and filled me in this dragon.

The dragons name was Garantha and she was 500 feet long from

the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail barb.She had a 1000 foot wingspan and

came from a class of dragons where the females were much larger and stronger

because they carried 80 300 pound egg clutches in their bellies while they flew about

carrying on the normal hunting,eating and sleeping activities of dragons.

Her race was the Gargantuan Dragon,and all those sleek powerfull muscles

that could haul 12 tons of dragon eggs 2 hours in the air could easily

haul 15 human passengers and one firedrake 2 hours at a time into Germany.

Our stewarddess then went up to a locked door marked

" Official Personel Only" swiped the lock with what looked like another

dragons scale and dissappeared from the cabin.

So I strapped my snout in,studied the airlines " Lifecycle of a Gargantuan

dragon" and was surprised to learn the huge beast I was on was only 30 to 50 years

old and had come out of the egg as something roughly human sized weighing

200 to 250 pounds.

About a half hour later the huge grunting beast came snuffling into the hangar and

I was momentarily tempted to turn and flee when her huge head rose up and

stared directly at me with a mouth that could swallow me in a single bite.

I got the feeling Garantha had taken a different side in the war than my race.

However Garantha soon settled her dark green back under the passenger capsule

and used her wings and four legs to help in positioning the capsule.The clamps were

closed,the straps were tightened and the hangar doors were swung open.

Garantha roared and went bounding down the runway like a huge 200 foot long

dog chasing a bone.There was the thunder as her paws pounded the runway with

hundreds of tons of weight,she stretched her wings and bounded into the air at a

speed of 70 knots or more.We had taken off at full power.

I soon learned that meant a dragoness with a huge appetite.After a

2 hour flight Garantha was munching on a St Lawrence islet while we sat

in a hangar in Kingston.

Our stewardess made another apearance and I immediately noticed she had

a funny foreign scent to her.I ignored it as just my own scrambled up firedrake

genetics getting queasy.

Another 2 hour flight and Garantha was gobbling up Montreal City french fries.

Over in Newfoundland she knew I must be getting hungry and invited me to go hunting

with her.Meanwhile the other passengers were getting concerned about the latest

developments in the news.

It seemed the humans had discovered my race had deliberately created

" sleeper ghoul girls" and implanted them near positions of human power.There

was a lot of claw waving in the UN and the war of words was drifting to a real war.

Along the Atlantic seaboard,fighter commands were recieving passenger lists of

suspect Army of Darkness agents.

That made the humans in the passenger cabin whisper amongst themselves of

the wisdom of having me along.

However the general consensus was that things would die down.No one

wanted a war.All three sides had suffered enough.However the news was hours

behind real world events.Air commands had already recieved lists of potential

targets.

There were 99 firedrakes in the world before the War,and they had managed

managed to infect

1 of the human population with their unique kind of magic.While the Queen of the

Firedrakes was sending out her Teddy Apes to round up the offspring and shelter them,

delegates in the UN had been talking culling and population control.

Thats when the oriental dragons grew alarmed,when they realized humans viewed

firedrakes as just another natural resource to be harvested and hunted.Which meant

the orientals would be the next beasty to be listed on the hunting licences.

By the next night Garantha had got up to northern Labrador and was resting to make

that jump across the vast icy ocean over to Greenland.We'd kept track of developments

and I'd grew increasingly nervous of UN proposals to seize firedrake females and

sterilize them.Other proposals talked of funding research programs to create diseases

that would just wipe out the race.

Garantha had another load of supplies she'd been contracted to carry into

Greenland,and the beast spent the night hauling the cabin and the supplies up

a steep tall cliff she'd need to launch off of the next morning.

So I and the other passengers hung around the base and speculated on the

possibility of war and on the mysterious comings and goings of our

stewardess Gina.

It was slowly dawning on us that we'd never seen Garantha the dragoness or

Gina the stewardess at the same time.As if on cue down the cliff came our

stewardess .After brushing the dirt off her skirt she announced our mount had flown

off to get R & R,and would show up the next morning.

The humans went up the hill and Gina motioned for me to follow her to

the Labrador hangar where the dragonline kept supplies.She pumped at a huge

fuel tank and I watched as a dark green paint gushed into a pail from the pump

spout.It was dark green paint,especially formulated to adhere to a dragons scales.

My scales were like any other firedrakes,a fiery orange -red -yellow,which

would make me a easy target to spot if bad came to worse.So while I sat on

my haunches the stewarddess covered me up in green and yellow and brown paint,so

that I looked like a natural born gargantuan fledgling dragon.I had a few tricks of my

own and with some concentration got my hide to grow a few green,yellow and brown

scales naturally.

Though I was hot and steamy on the outside I at least looked innocent on the

outside.We went back up the hill to the top of the cliff where I gave my advice on the

best way for Garantha to handle the load when she leapt off the 2 mile high cliff the

next morning.Then the stewardess said her goodnights and managed to mysteriously

dissappear again.

We firedrakes have a 6th sense for sensing evil opportunities when

they arise.I'd ignored mine most times it buzzed in my mind but this time I decided

to do what came naturally for my kind.

I'd follow the stewardess,find out how she turned into Garantha and then

sneak up and gobble her up before she had a chance to do so.And grab the

secret for myself.

So I followed her down the hill and as we came acround the bend I saw

a human sized suit of armour that looked like a small gargantuan dragon.

Bingo.

I prepared to spring before Gina got into the suit and got too big and scaly

for me to handle.However she surprised me by gnoring the suit and walking to

a huge slab of rock and lifting it with her bare hands.

Something wasn't right.

I could hear the tearing of her blouse and the rippng of her pink orange flesh.I could

see the pale white skin underneath.

Gina was a ghoul girl running around in a human sized suit.And as she stripped out

of the suit and stepped naked into the moonlght I could see thousands of reddish

pinpricks on her pale white skin.

If I hadn't known better I'd have sworn they were the puncture wounds of

a firedrakes transforming venomous barbed tail stinger.

I took a quick glance at the dragon suit.I could see the tiny tips of thousands

of firedrake stingers fastened to its metalic insides.

I watched while the nude ghoul girl hungrily gobbled up huge chunks

of muskox meat that she'd stored under the rock.Far more than her kind normally

eats.Unless they're about to give birth to my kind.Her belly was swollen.

And I put it all together.

She'd been a human pilot who'd met one of my kind and came out with a new hunger

a new gender but still needed to fly and fight in the war.

My kind must have built a experimental battle suit,connected a tank containing the

fluid essence of a gargantuan dragon to a network of stingers that transformed the

wearor into a gargantuan dragon.

The Ghoul Girl Gina found it ,wore it and found it had suppressed the further

growth of the firedrake embryo withinher.

And she'd been forced,as a creature sired by my race,to look after her mistress's

survival.Me.

I ignored her and walked up to the suit.As I'd expected there was a locked sealed

compartment covered with firedrake magics which neither Gina or her Garantha alter

ego would have been able to force open.

I held my 2 paws to the lock and it immediately recognized my being a

firedrake and popped open.Inside was the flask with the distilled essence of

the gargantuan race.I took it out,resealed the compartment ,

and then hid in the rocks.

The Ghoul Girl somehow had missed my commings and goings ,probably due to the

intense pain she must have been under as her labour cycle started kicking in.

As she staggered to the suit I could see her belly swell even more and knew she'd

never make it to the end of the week before she transformed and gave birth.

Probably in midflight over the ocean as Garanth.

Not good for her.Nor good for the firedrake within her.Not good for the human

passengers and not good for me.

While she stepped in the suit and activated it I looked at my own

magical mutation creating tail stinger and the flask in my claws.

" Clank" and a shriek of pain announced the stewardess had just been skewered

by thousands of firedrake stingers.

Nothing happened,since the power source,the essence of dragon,was gone.

I suppose if it had been present she'd have staggered out of the suit

,collapsed on all fours and

screamed and writhed as she spent half a hour rearranging into Garantha

However that wasn't going to happen anymore.If Garantha was going to

reappear it wouldn't be by means of the dead battle suit.

I snuck back to the cliff top and sat outside while the passengers continued

watching the news about firedrake occupied cities that had just been nuked out of existence

and of vast armies marching to war.

There were plenty of pictures of military jets loaded for firedrakes shrieking off

aircraft carriers.Then came the images of my kind being blown to smithereens and falling

as flaming pieces to the ground.The orientals were freaking out and it

seemed likely there'd soon be a civil war amongst dragons as some fought

with the humans and others fought to prevent the extinction of my kind.

I could hear Gina sobbing down below but had my own issues now.Some

of the passengers wanted to bolt and run,others wanted to sneak up to me

while I slept and cut my head off.Better to do it themselves than to wait for that jet

to come shrieking over the horizon and blow us all up.

I quietly worked on my tail bladders,rubbing it and pumpng its venom into another

part of my body's venom system.Then I dipped one hollow fang into the flask and

sucked up the contents inside the tooth and with rubbing and carressing into the

empty tail bladder that fed my tail venom barb.

Then I stayed awake and kept an eye on the hatch to the cabin till the sun

arose.

Gima came trudging up the hill and I decided that was as good a time as any to put

a end to all the muttering I heard in the cabin

" sneak attack on the vermin.Whack off its head"

I felt my scaly chest for the position of my rapidly pumping heart,coiled over my

tail so that my stinger was at heart height and thrust my tail forward with a

" Booooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

My stinger pumped the mutating fluid directly into my stunned heart and the fires

tore through my magics.

I doubled in size in a split second and writhed and tore at the ground ,racking three

foot deep gashes in the permafrost as me and my eggs transformed into gargantuans

in a matter of minutes.

I came to finding I've reared up on my hind legs in my pain and fury.Hundreds of feet

below lay the tiny capsule with the even tinier dots of the humans hiding in it for safety.

Slowly I cooled down and suppressed to urge to admire myself in the waters below.

I felt for my firedrake identity and was relieved to find it still intact,though covered up

thoroughly in thousands of tons of the bone ,meat and muscle of the dragoness whose

species I'd adopted.

Speech was impossible,but I felt refreshed and strong.I also could hear the distant

whine of a jet engine far to the south.The military were coming to blow up

Carrion Darksaur.They wouldn't find her any time soon.Instead they'd find Garanth

winging her way to Greenland with 15 huans and a stewardess on her back.

I got myself into position,strapped on the cabin,closed the clamps and

roared at my companions to get on board.When they to heard the roar of the jet engines

they scrambled aboard and I leapt off the cliff and plunged thousands of feet before

my wings caught the wind and I shot away from the Labrador coast and headed towards

Greenland..


	2. High Society Wartime Air Wreck

Paul had always been fascinated with the tales from the Great Dragon World

War of 1914 -1918 and the Second Dragon Civil War of 1939-1945.

He was the son of a union between a Vampire Ghoul Girl and a Dutch Army officer.

He'd had dual nationality and his mother had often taken him to Greenland to take

part in dragon gathers.

He had a efeminate frame,but possessed the ability to take on the shape of a 40 foot

green scaled dragoness for a few minutes at a time and when he'd grown up enough

to pop the question had asked why.

She'd explained she was already carrying a dragonet from another union when

doctors had implanted the cells that would grow up to be Paul.He had absorbed

the tiny winged reptile as he formed and that had saved his mother from a worse

fate.

However it had turned him into a chimerae,a boy who might be a dragoness

or a dragoness who might be a boy.

It was at one of the gathers in Greenland that the firedrakes had told him of the

missing passengers and crew of Dragonflight 810.

The flight had taken off with 16 humans,one firedrake and a mount named Garantha.

They'd been last spotted by a distant military jet which had been under orders to shoot

them down.

However the pilot had been dangerously low on fuel.After locking his

air to air missles sensors onto the firedrakes magical heart heat signature

he'd fired the missle at the distant speck on the horizon.

There had been an explosion but the pilot had to return to base before he could

confirm a hit.

There the legend began.The first conflict in the dragon civil war had taken place

over the Greenland glaciers,and one of the oriental rebels had reported seeing a

lumbering behemoth of a dragon struggling over the waters near Greenland.

It was carrying a capsule,which was in flames and was searing its back.The

rebel had seen passengers tossing stuff overboard and from the torn look of the

behemoths left wing the rebel knew what the mount would soon be forced to do

in order to survive.

Garantha( if it were her) gave a desperate roar and tore at the straps binding the

searing capsule to her back.She sprung open the clamps and the blazing passenger

cabin had plunged several wingspans into the waves near a gravelly beach.

The rebel had seen the cabin bobbing on the surface for several seconds but

his main concern was for the survival of the behemoth.Hence he'd flown over to the

huge beast and given her just enough extra lift and stability to glide into the rebel

aiyrie several miles inland.

She'd grunted out her thanks,then vanished in the crowd of other giant beasts

that were milling about.

There'd never been a official record of a garguntuan species dragon named

Garantha arriving at that time and the rebel dragons story was written off as a

dragon fighters tall tale.

So why the interest in the dissappearance of Dragonflight 810 you ask?

Well the passenger list read like a who's who.

There was Carrion Darksaur,daughter of the Queen of the Firedrakes.Who showed

up hale and hearty at her mothers lair and later denied she'd ever been on that flight.It

must have been a imposter,or perhaps a bit of propaganda on the part of her

future enemies.

There was Samantha Manson,heiress to the Manson fortune and daughter

of the man who invented the firedrake magic sensor.

There was her beau Danny Fenton, a famous psychic of the 1930's who'd entertained

countless Americans with his radio show.

There were the seemingly normal couple Tucker Foley and Pauline Sanchez

better known as Clyde Foley and Bonnie Sanchez,with 3 suitcases of stolen

gems reputedly aboard with them on the flight.

And there was the diplomatMister Long and his two grandchildren.Brother

of the Imperial Dragon king and supposedly carrying a satchel with

documents which could have ended the war or made it worse.

And all except one,Carrion Darksaur,was never seen alive again.


End file.
